Hunters Gunslinger
by ChiefBeardScar
Summary: This is the story of a Faunus known as Krow Korvus, a gunslinger who hunts rouge huntsman. What sort of trouble can this man get into and how does it affect the RWBY universe? Find out by reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the rights to RWBY but I do own the rights to this OC, please enjoy the story**

**Chapter 1**

Blake watched in pensive silence as Adam disappeared on the train before a noise alerted her to a presence behind her.

"So this is what you've been doing." a gravelly voice said.

Blake turned and saw a man sitting on top of the crates behind her. The man studied her from beneath a black hood. He spun a revolver into its holster before he jumped off the crates and walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she anxiously asked him.

The man stopped right in front of her before he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his hood and saw his green eyes and a small smile on his face, "I was here to take care of Adam, but I see that train has already left the station."

A small smile broke across Blake's face as the two of them shared an uneasy chuckle.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked after a moment of silence.

He gave her a quizzical look and asked, "Is there something I should be doing?"

Blake gave him a surprised look, "Aren't you going to arrest me?"

"What for?" he replied with a smirk "As far as I know you aren't here."

Blake smiled before the man asked, "Are you going back to Menagerie?"

"I don't think I can face mom and dad right now," Blake answered her ears flattening against her head.

"So what are you going to do?" the man asked concerned.

"Join Beacon Academy," Blake uneasily answered.

"Well I'll see what I can do," he shrugged causing Blake to give him a surprised look.

"What?" he smirked at Blake's questioning look "I know people."

"Thank you Uncle Krow," Blake hugged the man.

"No problem kiddo," Krow said as he hugged Blake back.

* * *

Krow watched as Blake walked on the bullhead. She walked towards the window facing him and waved as it left and headed towards Beacon.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself.

* * *

I watched as a woman with black hair and black cat ears walked towards him, dressed in a purple shirt and white pants. As she walked towards me her ears perked up and she wrapped her arms around him. Her amber eyes stared into my own as she whispered, "I have some good news to tell you."

I gave the woman a confused look, "What's happened?"

The woman laughed "Kali told me that she was pregnant." she said excitedly, "I'm going to be an aunt and you an uncle!"

I laughed at how excited the woman was.

"That is definitely good news Amare." I chuckled out

Amare smiled up at me as I laughed. "I love you, Krow Korvus," she whispered

"And I, you Amare" I whispered back

Krow woke to the sound of thunder and the rain hitting the roof of the motel.

"I miss you Amare" he lamented silently.

Krow pushed himself off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, stripping himself and studying his scar riddled torso in the mirror, remembering the fights each one had been gain in. Some with people, others with Grimm. The one he lingered on is a bullet wound on his left rib cage.

Krow turned the water on Hot and stood, taking the warm water onto his skin as it melted his problems away.

"I still remember my promise to you." he thought to himself as the warm water ran down his body "I will keep our family safe, no matter what."

\- Sometime Later-

Krow had stopped for the night in a hotel by the name of Dawn and had soon collapsed on his bed, as he succumbed to exhaustion.

Krow put his underclothes on and slowly put on his leather armor. He pulled his hood back up over his hair and sat back onto his motorcycle and spun around before revving down the road, heading to an Island called Patch. "Now time to find this Ruby Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own the rights to RWBY, only the rights to the OC in this story. Please enjoy the story, Thank you. **_

**Chapter 2**

After a week of searching in Patch, Krow found himself standing on the doorstep of a two-story log cabin in the woods. There were the occasional windows and what looked like an upstairs area. It was a big house, big enough for a family. When Krow got to the front door, he knocked. Footsteps could be heard jogging to the door from the back area of the house.

The door swung open and there stood a blonde-haired blue-eyed man with a soul patch on his chin.

"What can I do for you?" the man skeptically asked

"I'm looking for a Ruby Rose. I heard she was lives here," Krow answered looking past the man to search the home, "Is she home?"

The man's blue eyes narrowed "Who's asking?" he cautiously asked

"My name is Krow Korvus, a Hunter." Krow answered as he bowed, "I'm here to ask her about the situation with a man named Roman Torchwick."

The blonde man waited a couple of seconds before putting his hand out for a shake. "My name is Tai Xiao Long," the man said as Krow straightened and shook his hand "I'm Ruby and Yang's father and I'm sorry to tell you this but you just missed her."

"Damn," Krow swore out of frustration "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Um, in about three maybe four years." Tai put his hand up to his face as if he was thinking "She just went to the Bullhead that goes to Beacon this morning. She should be there now actually."

"Thank you Tai for your time." Krow said giving Tai a salute. "I will head to Beacon now"

Krow walked away and heard the door shut behind him as his scroll goes off.

_Ozpin: Ruby Rose is here_

_Krow: so I've heard_

_Ozpin: Well I need you to get here and talk to her about Roman and figure out what is going on_

_Krow: Working on it_

_Ozpin: Meet me in my office when you get here _

* * *

Krow soon found himself riding the elevator that led directly to Ozpins office, the doors opening to reveal the ever calm Ozpin and forever miffed Glynda

"Ah Krow glad you could make it." Ozpin said before quietly sipping his coffee, "Ms. Rose is almost done with her initiation then you can talk to her."

"That's fine with me," Krow sighed out as he pulled up a chair from the side of the room to the front of Ozpin's desk.

Krow plopped down into the chair and propped his feet up on top of the desk, Earning a scowl from Glynda.

"Have you no respect?" she sneered turning towards Krow making him look towards her.

"I have respect," Krow replied with a smirk, "I just do this to annoy you."

Glynda huffed before she pulled out her scroll and watched the students complete their initiation. She tapped her screen going camera to camera before she stopped on one which made her gasp. Earning the attention of the two men in the room

"What is it?" Ozpin questioned

"It appears that team RWBY has been attacked."

"What do you mean appears to be?" Krow asked quizzically with a little worry in his voice

"There aura is low," Glynda responded quickly "they seem to have taken on massive amounts of damage but there are no Grimm around there area except a Nevermore and a Deathstalker."

Krow walked over and looked over Glynda's shoulder as she continued to go through the cameras. She stopped on a camera that was close to the group, finding a man standing with his back to the camera dressed almost exactly like Krow.

Glynda and Ozpin glanced over to Krow, knowing that Blakes state would affect the man. Krow fidgeted in his chair but didn't rise. Blake was a strong girl, she could take care of herself just like her mother and her Aunt.

* * *

Blake watched as the elevator doors closed, her mind still on her assailant that assaulted her newly formed team.

"Who do you think that guy was?" Weiss finally asked

This shocked the team because they were all thinking about it but she said it first.

"I'm not sure," Yang had responded to Weiss's question "but whoever it was, I'm going to kick his ass."

'It couldn't be him. He wouldn't do this, especially not to me.' Blake thought to herself bitterly, 'please don't be who I think it is.'

The elevator door opened and there stood the one person she didn't want to end up seeing again. The very man who ended up breaking each of their Auras and giving them bruises to remember him by.

Yang jumped into action, leaping at the man with her fist out. The rest of the Team go into fighting stances except for Blake.

Before Yang could reach him, the man grabbed Yang's wrist and slid his foot right into hers instantly tripping her which made her fall flat on her face with the man's foot landing on top of her head.

"Krow," Blake's voice echoed in the room void of emotion which caused the man to look up and look straight into her amber eyes, "Please tell me you didn't do this."

"What did I do?" Krow's voice asked suspiciously, "I came here for Ms. Rose, and watched all of you get attacked, and when I see my dear Niece I get attacked by blondie here!"

"You know what you did you son of a-" Yang started out angrily before she was interrupted by a grunt of pain caused by Krow putting a little more pressure onto her arm.

"That's definitely some language that isn't needed right now, little lady." Krow had said his voice void of emotion as his green eyes sparkled dangerously. "Now how about you calm down and back away or I dislocate her shoulder. Up to you."

Ruby and Weiss both dropped there weapons while Blake just stared into her Uncle's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby frantically asked, her silver eyes wide and teary

Blake couldn't help but just stare at her uncle. Never in her life had her uncle done something like this and never had he sounded or looked so dangerous as he does now. Her thoughts kept going back into the forest when the guy attacked them and he sounded just like Krow did when he threatened to dislocate Yang's shoulder.

'_Why would he do this?' _Blake's eyes widened and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Why would you attack us," Blake desperately asked as her amber eyes continued to shed tears. "why would you attack me?"


End file.
